darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Interesting
Back to 2010 Logs Lift Off Reliquary Starfire Lift Off is in the vast refugee camp this cycle walking slowly along and waving to the locals that use the area. He has no doubt he'll get approached by those that have saved up to take a trip off Cybertron to safer planets, just how many though is in question. *VAROOM* An eight wheeled vehicle bounces down one 'laneway', wobbling a little back and forth. It wasn’t' going that fast at least as smoke pours out of his tailpipe. He stops his engine, rolling to a halt just past Liftoff "Overshot AGAIN." he mutters irritably. Starfire is in the camp to help treat injured mechs fleeing the various conflicts. She hasn't seen Lift Off before, and she blinks some when she spots him. He has no insignia that she can see, but wings and boosters make her nervous nonetheless. She offers a small smile in spite of her nervousness before she jumps in surprise as Reliquary bounces onto the scene. She giggles and headshakes. Lift Off hears the approach and comes to a halt, watching the vehicle roll past him. He waves a hand a bit as the smoke wafts up into his olfactory sensors, "You need a tune up." he notes amiably. Looking past him he notes the giggle from a femme and offers a smile. Spotting her symbol, "I see the Autobots are keeping to their word and watching the locals still. That is good to see." he intones in his deep voice. Reliquary rolls backwards from Lift Off "... Nobody is cutting ME up." he states simply and flatly. "... But thank you." he notes in normal tones immediately after. Starfire smiles softly as Reliquary speaks. She remembers him from a long while back, and still kind of likes the simple mech's company. She nods to Lift Off. "Of course. It wouldn't be right to simply leave them to whatever fate awaits them. I spend as much of my free time here as I can. Without weapons, it's the best I can do to help the war efforts." She smiles to Reliquary and offers a friendly wave, hoping he remembers her. She then looks to Lift Off again. "I'm afraid I don't recognize you. You aren't a Decepticon; I take it, as you haven't tried to blast me yet. I am Starfire, medic for the Autobots." Lift Off hrms softly at Reliquary, "Funny I don't believe I stated anyone cutting you up." he notes, then looks back toward Starfire, "I recently returned from an extended off world trip, hence why you may not have seen me. I do often go on long trips away from home." he states, then smiles gently to her, "I am but a simple neutral, taking passengers and other cargo around our world or to other worlds. I am called Lift Off." "Yeah, but people usually start with 'you need a tire patched' and next thing you know you're missing bits." explains the junker simply. He churns one set of wheels at the wave, in response it seems. Starfire giggles as she listens to Reliquary. "It's alright, as long as they give the pieces back." she says, finishing up her current patient before moving toward the two mechs. She sighs softly. "I suppose many of these refugees are looking for trips off this world..." she says sadly, looking to Lift Off. Lift Off shakes his head a bit at Reliquary, "That is not an opinion I share with you." he intones, then looks down at Starfire, "Those that can afford my modest fee get a ride to where they wish to be. To find work and safety until the war is over. Surely I cannot blame any of them for that desire." "That's the problem, they DONT." notes Reliquary to Starfire, churning his wheels again "Why would anyone want to go anywhere? Is there stuff there? Starfire smiles some to Reliquary before patting him on the side. "Yes. There is peace and safety there." she says, then she looks to Lift Off. "I cannot blame them, no. But, it still saddens me to know that it is even desired." She huffs. "I simply don't understand Decepticons. How can they do these things?" Lift Off nods to Reliquary, "Jobs. A safe place to live and teach the young without worry." Then he notes softly to Starfire, "Because they believe that might makes right, that the strong will force their way to make things in their own image." "... How do you hide Peace?" asks Reliquary in puzzlement. "Hrm. Maybe that's the problem. someone forgot where it’s buried." Starfire giggles a bit at Reliquary and smiles softly. "Yes, if someone could find peace, it would be wonderful." she says. She sighs as her smile disappears; knowing peace is buried beneath angry, homicidal Decepticons. "If you find it, let us know, okay?" she says to the big mech, patting his side again. Lift Off looks perplexed a few moments, then chuckles softly at Reliquary, "You are a curious little mech." he murmurs. Then he glances down at Starfire, "It is off world at the moment little lady, I'm afraid even I cannot haul it back as cargo." Reliquary hrms a little bit and keeps his distance, musing a little bit "I will." he twitches a little bit at the patting, but doesn’t pull away at all "ANYTHING can be hauled back if you try hard enough." he notes "Anyways, in space nothing weighs anything. We could put it in orbit!" Starfire laughs at Reliquary's words. "No dear, peace isn't something that can be hauled around from world to world. Each world has to make their own." she says, then she smiles to Lift Off. "No matter how many mechs might try to bring it from other places." "Well, why can't it?" asks Reliquary "We can make almost anything else." Lift Off states to Reliquary, "I cannot haul what is intangible, what cannot be held in ones arms or hands. Such a thing can only be found within the spark itself and I do not possess the capability to make the warrior class to see it within themselves." then he nods to Starfire. "In-what? " a long pause, and then he states "I'll keep looking for it then." Lift Off raises a hand, placing it on his chest over his laser core where the spark resides, "Inside your spark, surely you heard of it." Reliquary says, "No, the other in-word" Starfire giggles. "Intangible. Something that can't be touched. Ideas and feelings and things like that." Lift Off nods again, "Exactly." Reliquary is quiet a loooong moment. Then he states, voice sounding anxious "Unm, what were we talking about again?" Starfire blinks, then laughs. Yep, she does enjoy being around Reliquary. "Things that can be found in the ground?" she suggests. Lift Off shakes his head and chuckles softly, "Odd one." he murmurs. Reliquary churns his wheels at the laugh, an irritated noise "I'm even, not odd. The roads are odd." he mutters "Things in the ground. lots of stuff there. Starfire giggles again. "Uneven maybe, but I don't know if they count as odd." she says to Reliquary. Lift Off hmms, "A bit of both considering what parts of Cybertron you happen to be rolling through." he notes. "SAFE parts. Parts nobody else goes..." explains Reliquary suspiciously "Why?" Starfire blinks some at Reliquary. "You go to the parts no one else goes to? Isn't it dangerous?" Lift Off excuses himself as a group of refugees approaches the group so he can talk to them in private. "More dangerous than where people are. People SHOOT you. People EAT you." he notes Reliquary notes Starfire smiles a bit sadly at what Reliquary says. "Well, that is true, I suppose. But, there are places where people don't shoot you. Like in Iacon." "Yeah, but people tell you where to go, or where not to go, and its too noisy and clean and stuff." he notes "I dunno. maybe." Starfire giggles again and smiles. "You are right again. Maybe we should all just move to the safe places where nobody goes." Reliquary hrms "There's only so many safe lonely places though." he muses Starfire smiles at that and nods some. "And, if you go there with someone else, it isn't really a lonely place anymore, is it?" "Exactly@" he states as though she proved his point Starfire giggles and headshakes some. "But, isn't a safe, non-lonely place better than a safe, lonely place?" A pause, and the mech states "You have to SHARE it. So there isn’t as much for you Lift Off returns to the two and nods, "Miss me?" clearly his tone is joking. Starfire laughs at Reliquary's response. "Even if the person with you doesn't want any of the stuff found there?" she asks before she smiles as Lift Off returns. Lift Off hmms softly, "Did I interrupt a private conversation?" Reliquary twitches his wheels "Yes, because he'd know it was there." he explains to Starfire simply Reliquary says, "and uh, no. If it was private it wouldn’t be in the open. I think" Starfire hmms. "So...you don't like to have friends?" she asks Reliquary before she smiles and shakes her head to Lift Off. "No, we were just discussing safe areas and whether to share them or not." Lift Off chuckles softly and shakes his head a bit. "One can have a private conversation in the open. Trust me on that one." he notes, then someone catches his optics with a wave. "Ah it seems I've more business. Quite the popular mech today." he notes in good humor, "I best tend to my customers then set up things at the three locations I have to stop at so they are prepared for the influx of new civilians." he looks to Starfire, "It was lovely to meet you Starfire." he states, giving her a slight bow at the waist. "And interesting to meet you as well.. Reliquary." "Uh, bye." notes the mech, then he asks Starfire "How'd he know my name? And friends you have to share your things with." Starfire hmms. "I'm not sure." she says in answer to Reliquary's question, then she sighs. "But, is it so bad to share? And you don't have to share with friends, it's just a nice thing to do." Reliquary fidgets a little bit "If you share, then you have less." he notes simply, rolling backwards. Starfire sighs softly and shrugs a bit. "Well, have fun on your salvaging." she says, offering a slight smile before she transforms and heads back toward Iacon. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Lift Off's Logs Category:Reliquary's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs